phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured 'Did You Know' of the Month
Suggest a "Did you know...?" about any topic relating to Phineas and Ferb. Please do not support your own nomination and please do not support one nomination more then once. No ballot box stuffing. All votes must be signed. Multiple votes by the same user will be deleted or merged into a single vote. Previous nominations may be viewed in the archive. for April 2010 Did you know ...'that Dr. Doofenshmirtz said that he could never grow facial hair in the episode Crack that Whip though he was saw with facial hair in his flashback in the episode Unfair Science Fair:FerbGuy107 *'SUPPORT- '''That is so cool! I did not realise it before. - X Man *Comment--He could always have been wearing a fake gotee. It seems like something he would have done. And forgotten about later. Did you know... ...that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is the only main character to have not interacted with Phineas or Ferb? * '''Support: if you support this nomination, enter your reason for your support and sign your name. * Oppose: Why do people keep saying ths one! TheBaljeatle, 15:43, March 3, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose: Considering that their are only 6 characters to appear in every episode, that's only 2 out of 5 not really a strong ratio. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bob 07:08, March 5, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose: Nothing is so great in that - X Man Did you know... ...that we have only seen the kids' mothers and not their fathers? Example: Irving's mom, Baljeet's mom, Buford's mom, Jeremy and Suzy's mom, and Isabella's mom. * Support: if you support this nomination, enter your reason for your support and sign your name. * Oppose: I oppose to this as it stands, but now we've seen every main character's mother now (except for Perry, but I don't expect that to change). * Oppose: The parents play such a minuscule role in the show only Linda and Heinz really have any major role. Also its inaccurate. We have for instance seen the father of Django not to mention the aforementioned Heinz and of course the boys father Lawrence. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bob 07:15, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Did you know... ... that if Doofenshmirtz succeeded with his plan in "Ain't No Kiddie Ride" to burn his name on the surface of the tri-state area, it would've been spelled backwards because his plans showed him burning it normally into the atmosphere which would have caused the failure of being backwards on the ground. (It had to be spelled upside down for it to work). I hope I explained that good enough, sorry if you don't get it. * Support: Good one. I think if you are merely watching and not really observing closely, you would not notice that. Phineas18 05:18, March 6, 2010 (UTC) *'Support:' I think it's great. Doofenshmirtz would've done it and failed anyway ☺. Very observant. 15:13, March 13, 2010 (UTC) *'Support: '''I would ''never ''have noticed that! Awesome! * '''Oppose:' if you do not support this nomination, enter your reason here and sign your name. Did you know... ... 'that in most episodes Candace tries to bust Phineas and Ferb, she could've busted them. Ex. In Rollercoaster, she could've brought the flier to Linda.' Doofinc 01:27, March 5, 2010 (UTC) * Support: if you support this nomination, enter your reason for your support and sign your name. * Oppose: Uhhh... duh... that's why she always fails. She gets so excited she forgets to think things through clearly. 23:57, March 8, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose: Actually in Rollercoaster she tried but two boys thought they might get a discount for bringing the flier. Therefore causing Candace to scream at the pole. GO VANDERBILT 2010! Blog 22:05, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Did you know... ...Isabella is the only person who has not been little, in a flashback or something else... ''CandaceFlynn 22:33, March 4, 2010 (UTC) * '''Support:' if you support this nomination, enter your reason for your support and sign your name. *'Oppose:' Such a vague statement their are plenty of characters we've never seen younger for instance, Django, Irving, Stacy, Jeremy, Lawrence, any of the Fireside Girls. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bob 07:15, March 5, 2010 (UTC) *Comment: I think the user meant in the main friend group. Doofinc 14:41, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Did you know... ...In "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers" Ferb has more than 1 line...- Awesomeboy211 22:47, March 18, 2010 (UTC) *Support: *Oppose: Uh hello? He said three lines in the 14th episode! Almost 100 episodes have been produced and you noticed this one! Plus there are plenty more episodes like that, like "Lizard Whisperer"! And that happened only 2 days ago! 20:46, March 8, 2010 (UTC) *Oppose: It's pretty easy to count how many lines Ferb has in any given episode, plus it's not that special a fact.--Rognik 16:57, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Did You Know... ... In Lizard Whisperer Jeremy interacts with Major Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz...- 04:17, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Oppose: It was pretty important to the episode, so therefore not really an unknown piece of trivia Did You Know... ...that Mr. Doofenshmirtz has not yet been seen outside of a flashback? --Rognik 16:57, March 9, 2010 (UTC 'Did You Know...' ...that in Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story), it never says where the martians got the supplies they need for the science fair, as Mars only has sand Did You Know... ...that 3 versions of the Eiffel Tower have been seen in the show? The actual Eiffel Tower (Rollercoaster, Not Phineas and Ferb), a sand Eiffel Tower (Voyage to the Bottom of Buford) and a holographic Eiffel Tower (Not Phineas and Ferb)? --(I don't remember my IP adress... sorry) Did You Know... ...In Phineas and Ferb-Busters Major Monogram refers to Agent P's real name Perry and not Agent P- [[User:Awesomeboy211|Awesomeboy211 22:47, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ]] *'Oppose': While good info, I don't think that it is "Did you know..." worthy. Did You Know... ...Buford is the only character under 15 to own a teddy bear? (15 and up include Candace, Stacy, and Doofenshmirtz)